general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crawford/Prologue
Story 1 Molly It was five thirty in the morning. The sun was slithering into the sky like and Molly knew she had to get up. She yawned and rolled out of bed, still in her clothes from the day before. It had been a long night and she didn’t feel like changing. She heads into her shower and turns it on thinking about the long week it was going to be. As the water dripped off of her hair and onto her shoulders then arms and beyond, she sighed remembering that she would have to see Mrs. Higgens again. Friday had not ended well between the two as they had an argument regarding a student’s punishment. After her shower, she stepped out and clothed herself then walked into her sister’s room to wake her up. Molly said‘’Hilda, get up,’’ Molly said after flicking the lights on in her little sister’s room. Hilda groaned, not wanting to get up but knew she had to. When Molly saw Hilda start to stir, she left the room to go prepare Breakfast. When Hilda plopped down into her chair, Molly serves her some scrambled eggs and toast. ‘’Yum..,’’ Hilda said, picking up the toast. ‘’How’d ya sleep, Hilda?’’ ‘’Fine.’’ ‘’Yeah? You think you’re ready for your test?’’ Molly said, after gulping down a large swig of orange juice. ‘’Probably, I studied with Brianna and Joss for hours after school so I think I’ll be alright,’’ Hilda said flippantly. Molly nods and turns the T.V. on as they prepare for the day. ‘’A man was put into the hospital last night around 11:20 after being attacked and having a part of his arm torn open,’’ a female news reporter said. ‘’What was that about?’’ Hilda said, turning her head. ‘’No idea, Hilda.’’ Molly flipped the T.V. off and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. After she does, she comes out and throws Hilda her backpack. ‘’Let’s go,’’ Molly said smiling. Once they arrive at school, they go their separate ways. Hilda was a Freshman and Molly was a Teacher’s Aid mainly for the 6th Grade classrooms. Molly walks down the opposite hallway, not excited for the day ahead of her. When she reaches Mrs. Higgins’ room, she tries to avoid eye contact with the plump woman. ‘’Good morning, Daisy,’’ Molly says to a little girl sitting in a desk with her things neatly set up on her desk. ‘’Hello.’’ Daisy said without emotion. Molly wasn’t offended or anything as Daisy usually did come off as a bit emotionless but sweet nonetheless. Molly helps a child with their work but every so often, her mind would wander back to that news report. What had happened? Was that guy still alive? Was it some sort of weird accident? Who knows? All Molly knew was that nothing would happen to Hilda. Story 2 Crawford Oberson It was six fifteen in the morning. The sun shines right on Oberson's face and contradicts his mediocore and boring life which he has to endure everyday. He gets up out of his messy unmade bed in his wrinkly pajamas that he always wears. He begins to walk towards his bathroom and about to brush his teeth until he realizes he has run out of toothpaste. "Of course" Oberson mumbles to himself. He just takes a gulp of listerine with some mint gum and gets ready for work. After getting ready with some spare time on his hands he watches the news and hears a bizzare story of how a woman got her necked ripped open by her boyfriend. "Oooh spooky why not show some real news." Oberson says while taking a sip of his coffee. His watch goes off and he realizes he's almost late, so he leaves, locks the door behind him gets in his car realizes the little gasoline he has left but doesn't care and drives off to work. At about 8:00 AM he realizes that no one is even at the library yet with the exception of old women, No one has been in the library since he clocked in at about 7:30. He kept busy by listening to classical music. Every so often, he'd see a drunk person shamble past the Library door but not wanting to attract their attention, he continues listening to his music. Oberson sighs at how dull his life has become in the last couple of years and is left unsatisfied as he is going closer to dying every year. A couple hours later at about 11:45 it is time for Oberson's lunch break and is finally relieved. It is short lived as he realizes none of the other Librarians were there to cover for him during the break.‘’Ugh, idiots,’’ Oberson mumbled to himself. He then angrily dialed everyone of the other Librarians numbers into his Cellular Phone. No one picked up. So at this, he quickly closed the Library prematurely, without caring what the others will think as they were not there. Around seventeen minutes later he's still on his lunchbreak not even worried about the library due to the fact that no one even bothered to clock in at work. He enjoys his big mac but ends up dropping the special sauce on his khaki pants. "Son of a-" Oberson mumbles to himself has he begins to try and wipe the sauce off. He walks out of the store and begins walking to the library again until he notices the drunk man again. "Hey buddy get the hell out of here this isn't the homeless shelter" Oberson rudefully says to the man. The man notices but appears to have a huge gash on his neck and he begins to growl and approach Oberson. "What the fuck is wrong with you didn't you hear me?" The man appears to approach Oberson farther and growls like some sort of monster. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Oberson screams and pushes the man back as he unlocks the library and runs in it. The man begins pounding on the door acknowledging the fact that Oberson is still in there. Next he hears one of the old women screaming but all Oberson cares about is himself and sneaks out the back of the library ignoring the pleas of the old lady. Story 3 John Cresto It was another sleepless night for John Cresto. His eyes just couldn’t stay shut. This never really bugged him but he had nothing to do and sleep seemed like the only option. But he COULDN’T sleep, that was the problem. When it was time for him to get up and prepare for his shift at work, he sighs and gets out of his recliner. He goes to his room and looks around the floor for a clean shirt. He stops to consider wearing the same shirt from yesterday but he sees a clean one laying lazily on the back of his computer chair. He throws his old shirt off, rolls some deodorant on and pulls his clean shirt down onto his torso then runs out of his apartment. At the local Save-Lots, he’s stocking cans on shelves, it was a quiet day. He put his cell phone on one of the racks and pulls up YouTube via the internet and listens to music. One of the videos he chose to watch as monetized and a commercial popped up. ‘’Ugh,’’ John said under his breath. ‘’On order of the President, Georgia has been put into a state of emergency. Please, remain calm and stay indoors. The Military will be working non-stop to clear everything up, thank you,’’ a monotone voice said on the commercial. John runs to find the manager and tell him what he had just watched when his boss runs into front of the store and begins to lock the doors. ‘’Did you get the commercial, too, boss?’’ John says. ‘’WE HAVE TO KEEP IN DOORS,’’ Johnny’s boss, Wilson, said frantically. ‘’Hey, hey, hey, calm down. The military will fix up whatever’s messed up out there. No need to panic,’’ John says with a smile A few hours later, a few people came around to the entrance of the store and began hitting the glass. ‘’PLEASE, PLEASE LET US IN!’’ a man said while holding onto a girl, assumed to be his daughter. ‘’Sta-Stay there, okay? I’ll be right back!’’ Johnny jumps up from where he was sitting by one of the doors and runs to get his boss to open the doors. When they return, blood is smothered all over the glass. ‘’What the fuck…’’ Wilson says. ‘’What…what happened?’’ John says, looking at the horrific mess. ‘’This is it. This is the end,’’ Wilson says. ‘’No, no, the military’s got us covered, these guys are just the unlucky ones, Wilson. I refuse to believe that THIS is the end. Because it isn’t. It can’t be…’’ John says, looking at his boss. John tries to call 911 but the phone’s down. Was something truly as bad as Wilson thought it might be? If so, when will it all blow over? Story 4 The Conclusion Molly is lost in her thoughts about that news report and can't get over it. She just can't shake the feeling and wonders what this could be. "Was it a drug accident?" Molly mumbled to herself but still got no answer, she keeps wondering why she asks herself this question knowing she won't get an answer. Its about 1:50 and the school gets out about an hour later. The bell rings for the last period of the day which lasts an hour and she finally gets to see Hilda and how she performs in class. Hilda walks into the classroom with one of her friends and waves at Molly. As soon as Mrs.Higgens starts to teach the school has a codered after one students gets bitten by a student and bleeds out. "Attention students and teachers" The anouncer says. "Please stay in your classrooms and don't leave no matter what we are having a big problem that pertains to a student, and we don't need anymore people to worry than we do right now, according to the radio please all of you TURN ON YOUR TVs to CHANNEL 7" A scream is heard in the background of the intercom, right before the announcment is over it shuts off. "Well shut on the TV!" Molly shouts at Mrs.Higgens. "Mind your tone with me young lady." Mrs.Higgens says as she turns on the TV. "Sorry." They shut on the TV and turn to Channel 7. The news anchor tells them to report to Crawford a district in Savannah IMMEDIATELY in order for evacuation and protection. The students all rush out of class along with Mrs.Higgens to go home or get their cars along with their family, but Molly and Hilda stay in the classroom since they have no idea what is going on. They hear the screams of their friends and associates as the principle reanimated along with the other staff. Molly and Hilda decide to leave the classroom and just rush through the hallway to the exit with tears in their eyes as seeing most if not all of their friends devoured and turned into them one by one, as others are still caught up in the school unaware of what's going on. Molly consoles Hilda hugging her right outside the front yard of the school both of them with a waterfall of tears in their eyes. "Its okay Hilda, we- we have to get to Crawford now everything will be okay." Molly tearfully says. As the bus with the remaining survivors approach them. Oberson runs as fast as possible away from the library with little to no cares in the world about the safety of others. He stops somewhere where he thinks it might be safe and has little to no people there and calls 9-1-1 on his cell phone. He gets no response. "Fuck!" Oberson shouts and in a fit of rage throws his phone on the sidewalk as it shatters into several pieces."Wish I filled up my car" Oberson mumbles to himself. He walks by a store that seems to have been abandoned recently and sees that the power is surprisngly still on. "Why the hell is the power on but 9-1-1 isn't even responding?!" It is on Channel 7 news as the anchor says to report to a district in Savannah called Crawford for evacuation and protection. Oberson realizes he is not too far from there due to the fact that he has been there before, and thinks its best to take the way on foot and avoid contact as much as possible. Oberson uses all his speed and begins running towards Crawford Square. Epilogue Molly, Hilda, and the rest of the school has been transported to a small, protected district in Savannah. It's okay, Hilda, everything'll be okay, Molly says, holding her sisters hand. After their parents had died, Molly had let Hilda move into her apartment. Over the course of two years, they had gotten very close and Molly found herself caring for Hilda more than she did anything else in the world. Now, both of their lives were possibly in danger and she took it upon herself to protect Hilda. And she vowed silently to do so. Everyone was rushed into this big building with armed men stationed at every entrance. One of the people in the building happened to be Crawford Oberson. He was forced out of the hospital by the military who wouldn't even let him go back and get his stuff. It was so loud and boisterous. Suddenly, these monsters burst through and started killing people. He remembered how the military killed that one monster and he picked up a dead man's gun and started to shoot. Category:Issues Category:Crawford Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Dark Category:Crawford